


Mission X1

by Alex_drabbles_stuff



Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Spies & Secret Agents, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_drabbles_stuff/pseuds/Alex_drabbles_stuff
Summary: After more then 10 years S.H.U.S.H contacts Mrs. beakley to team up with Mr.Mcduck to fight the man who wore revenge on them years ago. Webby hops along this time with Mr.Mcduck and her granny and was approved by shush(to have somewhat of an explanation to why this fancy high class family went away from public view).Will this mission be successful?Warning for later chaptersRead notes please :)
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Scrooge McDuck, Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - So This Story started off as a base head canon of Beakley and Scrooge till I read the Ducktales comics and found out they kinda did something similar in fairies and scares #3. This is written for my own enjoyment so I can’t promise it will be good.
> 
> Also this is not a Scrooge x beakley fic [just want to let you guys know Incase you think that nothing against the ship ]

The Mcduck household was as busy as ever, children running playing games, adults doing their own things,and the same old Scrooge doing business.

“Children if you're gonna use the darts, could you please do it outside ! I just want to finish cleaning!” Mrs. Beakley shouted

“Ok Mrs. B!” The kids yelled in unison as they ran out the front door shooting darts at each other. Normally Beakley would have been fine with them playing inside but today she was having a bad day, there was no reason as to why she was having a bad day but she just wanted this to be finished.  
Bssst

Bsst

That noise! She knew that noise anywhere. she quickly made her way to the closest empty room and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small item that looked like a coaster. A hologram appeared out of it.

“Former Director 22 , We need you back on the field for a mission. We have also request that you invite Agent Mcduck as your partner again.” The hologram spoke.

Beakley sighed “ Director A20 with all due respect I don’t understand why you need me ! I have a granddaughter now And i must protect her, not to mention a job with protecting the rest of this chaotic family.”

“22, it’s Vex’s son .”

Vex.One of her proudest Achievements in her spy career. After she and Mcduck went on an undercover mission for two weeks they had captured one of S.H.U.S.H ‘s worst villains (Multiple large crimes as well as being affiliated with F.O.W.L ). She had no idea That that monster had a child ! And apparently an evil one at that.

“ 22 i don’t trust any other agents with this mission, you and mcduck are familiar with this case therefore making you the best option, and if you are that worried about your granddaughter’s safety then you could bring her along.”

Beakley stopped thinking right then and there. “What makes you think my gran-”

“Knowing you're a former director of S.H.U.S.H indicates you must have trained Her a bit. Am I mistaken?” The director said in a cold tone.

Beakley didn’t say anything.

“Of course you did. If this mission were to go dangerous I could have S.H.U.S.H backup teams watching the girl.” A20 continued.

Mrs. Beakley looked back at the hologram with a serious face “I-I’ll only agree to it if Mcduck agrees. I will not willingly put myself and his family in danger if not necessary.”

The director sighed “very well, please let me know before 12pm tonight. And 22?” Beakley looked at her again.

“ Please.” As the director signed off bentina ran her fingers through her hair before redoing it and getting ready to prepare supper.

“ _Should I ? I don’t understand, why it would be alright if webbigail came? If it was a safe mission they would have sent other agents._ ”

“You’re dropping some.” That broke her out of that trance. She looked to the side where she did Indeed drop some of the ingredients. “My, My, Mrs.Beakley are you perhaps losing your touch?” Duckworth teasing said.“Yes, yes, so clever” Mrs.Beakley scowled. Duckworth knew there was something wrong with the woman this evening, though they do not necessarily like each other they both know when something is wrong with the other.

“Do me a favor and leave my kitchen today, I’ll prepare dinner.” Duckworth began taking the supplies away from her. “If I was in the mood I would have fought back but it’s fine I’m going to let Mr.Mcduck know they are having trash tonight “ she said with a sly tired smirk. Duckworth scoffed in return,knowing that she was grateful for the chance.

Mrs.Beakley walked to Scrooge’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he called. As she entered Scrooge looked up from his work. “Ah Beakley, is there something you need ? Because I’m a little busy right now”

Mrs.Beakley sighed “S.H.U.S.H” she whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her.

“What do they want? “ he said in a quieter tone back “ Do you need to go?, I can always have Duckworth look after the house and Bairns”

“No actually that’s what I wanted to discuss with you.” She pulled over a chair and sat down. Scrooge was very confused by her words.

“S.H.U.S.H wants us, Agent 22 , Agent Mcduck, And Webbigail (Agent in training) To go on an undercover mission to defeat vex’s- ” She took a deep breath. “Vex’s son. I told them I would only go if you would do the mission. They want your answer by tonight.”

Scrooge looked at her for a moment in silence. She could tell that he was in shock while figuring out what he wanted to do. Scrooge turned his chair around now facing the window, looking out of it and seeing the kids messing with their uncle on the houseboat. Beakley walked over to him. “I’ll do it. It shouldn’t take as long as last time since we already have first hand experience.I’ll just need to figure out what we’ll tell the kids.” He said , his eyes not leaving the scene outside the window. She nodded “I’ll let S.H.U.S.H know and go talk to webby, you figure out the cover story.”

She walked out of the room making her way outside.

 _“I didn’t think he would say yes, I was sure mentioning webby would have leaned him towards a no but I guess he has enough confidence in her. So I guess we’re doing this.”_

“Webby could you come with me for a minute!” She yelled, not being able to see where her granddaughter was.

Pew

Pew

Mrs.Beakley took a step back “Nice try webby, But Next time I’d wait a bit longer after I call you” she smiled as she turned around “Ok granny! So what do you need ?” Webby asked with her signature smile. “Could you come with me dear?, it’s something we need to discuss alone without distractions.” Webby nodded and walked with her grandmother inside to one of the rooms.

Mrs.Beakley closed the door behind her and kneeled down to Webby.

“Webby, I need you to take this very seriously and pay attention.” Webby nodded.

“S.H.U.S.H contacted Me and Mr.Mcduck to go on a mission.” Webby looked at her grandmother with slight disappointment in her eyes.

“Does that mean I'm stuck here while you and Uncle Scrooge get to do cool spy stuff” “No actually, S.H.U.S.H advised you come along on this mission as ‘agent in training’”

Webby’s eyes glowed up. Her smile grew as she began jumping up and down. “ I get to go on a S.H.U.S.H Mission!!?!”

“Webbigail” her grandmother warned

“Right. Serious” She stopped bouncing but her smile was as big as ever. “Yes. Now do you remember Mission V01D?” Mrs.Beakley continued Webby nodded

“ You and Agent Mcduck were undercover for two weeks and took down one of S.H.U.S.H’s worst villains !” “Correct. Turns out that villain had a son. As is now following in his father’s footsteps.” Webby understood. 

This was going to be a very serious mission. She must use all of her training to get through. “Ok Granny I understand. But how are we going to tell the boys that we are going to be gone for 2 weeks ?” Webby Asked

“Well we are hoping for shorter than the first time but Mr.Mcduck will be making an excuse so just play along when he says it .” Webby nodded as her and her grandmother went out of the room. Dinner was going to be interesting Tonight.


	2. Dinner and travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge tells his family that the will be leaving for the week.   
> They also find out some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Thanks for reading! Anyway just want to remind you that this has horrible grammar because I can’t write :’) any hope you enjoy this part !

As everyone sat down she began to serve them. It was strange that it wasn’t her cooking tonight but at least she had a break.

“Chicken and broccoli stir fry Great !” Della exclaimed  
“Of course,I remember yours and your brothers taste after all” Duckworth responded

Surprisingly it was actually a pretty calm dinner with a little debate here and there.

“I just want to let you all know that I will be out on business for the next week.” Scrooge began. 

“Ooo where are you going !?” Dewey asked

“No where would that be any interest to you all. Though Mrs.beakley and Webbigail shall be accompanying me” he continued. 

“Wait what! Why can’t we go with you Uncle Scrooge ?!” Huey protested 

“Come on guys it really isn’t fun. It’s all business and serious stuff I’m actually bummed out I have to go on this” Sighed webby. She was a very good actor.

“But Uncle Scrooge!” Dewey called again.

“No buts only Webby and Mrs. Beakley. Plus you have a whole week to do stuff with yer uncle and mum” both Della and Donald smiled at their uncle’s response.

“Yeah come on boys we can go on an adventure just us where we keep the treasure!” Della laughed 

“Or we can have a day where we do whatever each one of you wants!” Donald smiled.

“I guess that fair” Huey said stopping his younger brother from protesting 

“ Now excuse us I’m sure Mrs. Beakley and webby have some packing to do” Scrooge gave them a look and the two understood.

They got up and headed towards their rooms  
“Webby, pack basic necessities and weapons. We still have no idea who we are going to be” webby nodded as she ran to her room.

When Bentina got to her own she pulled out the communicator and paged the director. Not even a minute later They respond.

“ The decision has been made,director. We accept the mission. My granddaughter as well” 

The director smiled at that “ Great, all preparations are made. All you need to do is arrive at these coordinates and we’ll give you more information when you arrive. Ciao!” 

‘Of course they were expecting this.’ 

She wrote down the coordinates and began packing the same items that she told her granddaughter. Once she was finished she placed it all in a simple satchel and made her way to Mr.Mcduck's room. 

When she opened the door she saw him grabbing his von drake action cane. “22 I’m guessing you're ready ?” 

“Yes and Launchpad is waiting outside with the coordinates” he nodded as they walked down to the foyer.

“ Wish Uncle Scrooge some luck for his boring business stuff !” Della told the kids

“Now come lass you know I donnae believe in luck” Scrooge shot her a look 

“Well we do !” Huey smiled as he and his brother went to hug their uncle goodbye.

“Now then shall we get going” Scrooge said to Beakley and webby. 

They both nodded and headed toward the car. 

They knew this was going to be a very long drive. So when webby and Scrooge fell asleep 30 minutes in Mrs.Beakley made no protests.She even began to fall asleep.   
How any of them managed to get sleep while launchpad was driving was the biggest question but they all managed to stay asleep until they arrived 2 hours later. 

“We’re here Mr.Mcdee !” Launchpad said not moving his eyes from the backseat.  
“And I’m not looking !” Launchpad was the only other person who knew they weren’t on a business trip.

“Yes thank you launchpad.” Scrooge answered.   
Mrs.Beakley woke up webby and they began walking towards the secret entrance. Normally they would go through a normal S.H.U.S.H building but considering this mission and the fact that Scrooge is recognizable it was best that they took the secret entrance. Mrs.Beakley put a code into a pin pad disguised as a tree which then made the floor underneath them begin to lower. This was fairly new but Scrooge and Beakley both knew what would happen after their “elevator” reached the bottom. There would be a defense system warning, they would have to fight then use dna to prove who they were.

“Prepare yourself webby” Mrs.Beakley warned but Webby was in her fighting stance.

As expected, A loud blaring siren went off. Lasers, poison darts and saws were flying. These were simple enough to pass through ,webby as expected was able to get through just as easily as the adults.Beakley training so far seems to be working for her. Beakley got to the DNA panel first which then proceeded to turn off the precautions. 

“Wow granny ! That was fun !” Webby smiled at her grandmother whlie it was taking Scrooge’s DNA. 

“Yes I can’t disagree with you” she smiled back at her granddaughter as it was now time for her to get her finger pricked. Since she was not in the agent system the dna matched for a “relative” not an agent. The doors opened to reveal the director and two other agents, none of which Beakley or Scrooge recognized which is understandable since they are new American agents. 

“Welcome Director 22 , Agent Mcduck and -Hello agent trainee” The Director’s voice softened while talking to webby. 

Webby smile and nodded. 

“Yeah so could you please inform us exactly what we’re doing for you ?” Scrooge asked.

To be honest she was wondering the same thing.

“Well, as I informed 22, Vex case V01D apparently had a son. He has now sworn he’d get revenge for his father. His crimes are even worse than his father. But he has familiar patterns. That’s why we didn’t want new agents in this case. One must be familiar with vex and Fought him personally.” 

They continued walking down S.H.U.S.H’s underground headquarters.

“ You will be going undercover as a high class family. I’m sure you remember these identity’s” A20 gave both Beakley and Scrooge a stack of personal looking items.   
Both looked at each other.

“From the looks, I’m sure you do. Now Mr. And Mrs. ClearFeather I’d like to introduce you to..” The Director pulled Webby to her side “your daughter! Congratulations” she smiled. 

“Wait .WHAT” they all yelled in unison.


	3. Preparation and party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group prepares and arrives at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is actually chapters 3&4 since I wrote them short I just combined them.

“I’m sorry What !?” 22 asked again. 

“Well 22, you were worried about leaving your granddaughter alone so I suggested that you bring her along remember? At that point I had no idea which alias we were going to give you until you agreed. The “Clearfeather” identities are still active in high society even if they weren’t being used in person. That’s something you must Remember Mr.Mcduck.” 

They were indeed correct. These identities were used for years now as a business family who dealt with Mcduck enterprises but despised Scrooge himself. Scrooge remembers this quite well and decided to not look towards bentina as she shot him a ‘why didn’t you tell me you kept up with this’ look.

“Either way your granddaughter was going to need an identity for the undercover, we might as well put it as one that could be believable. Because the last time the clear feathers were seen in person was around 15 years ago.”

Bentina and Scrooge were still in shock. They both hated when they had to pretend to be married. It’s happened quite a few times but this one now they apparently have a kid together. They were best friends so as much as they hated it they always managed to pull off the couple routine.

“Anyway we have funding for this mission so please if you will get your wardrobe done,I’ll take care of Mini 22” she pointed for them to go a different way.

“ Director I’m not entirely sur-” Beakley began before getting cut off.

“I can assure you she will be safe.Now please agents 092 and 097 please direct them!” On cue the two agents began pushing them. 

“Alright alright we’re going !” Scrooge yelled out. 

______________________________________________________________

“Now Please if you will, could you inform me what kind of martial arts and training are you proficient in ?” Director A20 asked Webby.

“All of S.H.U.S.H’s mandatory fighting styles, A few others and I had procaz memorized by age 7” Webby replied sternly.

“Ahh impressive “ The Director smiled as she led Webby into a room where a suitcase and clothing were put out.

“Yeah but some of them aren’t as strong due to my size.” Webby finished as she saw the outfit before her. 

“Wow it’s so pretty”

“Yes, now I’ll leave you to get dressed because then we have a few things to do” the director stepped out. 

Webby wondered why She needed to be apart from her grandmother but she just assumed it was a precaution since she’s new. She put on the skirt and new shirt and sweater. She won’t lie, she definitely did feel richer. Sure she lived in a mansion her whole life and held and swam in real gold but she felt nice. She opened the door to see Director A20 with 1 other agent with bags in their hands.

“Alright Trainee Mini 22! Since you're going on an undercover mission, you cannot have weapons openly displayed. We have 2 choices of special equipment that hold every weapon a spy could need. It still has some flaws but we trust you could work around those.” They laid out two bags, a small purse and a messenger bag. Webby wondered if this was a test. Clearly she chose the small purse, it was light,fit with the outfit , and If they were telling the truth, all she would need.

“Also for you Mini 22 As requested from your grandmother, a tracker and emergency caller. Press it one to turn on the tracker,two for Emergencies only !”

Webby nodded and grabbed the bow. It looked like an ordinary one but it had a gemstone that resembled her grandmother’s pin.She began to put her hair up till she realized something. “Should I do my hair differently? Since I’m not webby ?” Director A20 smiled and nodded the girl was smart enough. She told a hair bush from her back pocket and fixed Webbigail’s hair.

“Now then shall we go Mini 22 or should I say Allison Clearfeather.”

Webby smiled and nodded. Unknown to her, the director was observing her mindset. She was a child therefore could get distracted easily. She thought by making a fun dress up game it would have proven she wasn’t ready. Except it proved the opposite.

Director A20 lead Webby to her “parents”. 

  
  


“Woah ! Granny ! Uncle Scrooge! You guys look amazing! It’s so different that I Barely recognized you guys! “

“Same to you lass! At least you didn’t have to do anything with your feathers” he said with a salt look while rubbing his whiskers that were now facing upward.

“Now agents there is a plane waiting for you. You will be taken to a formal meeting of many higher class families. All we know is that there should be an agent working for Vex’s son” A20 pointed to an image of a strange symbol. It appeared to be a v with other markings around it. 

“Now on to it !” She and the other agents began pushing again till they were at the plane. 

“Now i wish you agents good luck on your mission” The Director said her final statement as she stepped off the plane.

The director stayed there as they took off.

“Director may I ask ? If they fail …?”

“They won’t. Especially if they have a child to risk” They knew it was cruel but a way that would guarantee success. Agent 22 and Mcduck have been Best friends for ages, Sometimes noted by other agents,stepped a bit over the line of friendship.They would fight to protect each other like any friend would but with the added risk of losing a child so dear to them,They wouldn’t let Xi get the chance.

**———————————————————-**

“We should have personas !” Webby said excitedly. 

“If it’s too help you perform better then by all means go ahead darling” Mrs.beakley responded, not moving her eyes from reading the updated case file.

“Aw but it’s no fun if you guys don’t have one!” Webby whined slightly.

Mrs.beakley put down the case file and looked at her granddaughter.”Me and Scrooge have already been public therefore we already have personas.”

“Yes but now with a child” Webby smiled hoping she could convince her grandmother.

“Well lass what did you have in mind for us ?” Scrooge questioned.

Webby began to clap her hands in excitement before she began.

“So I definitely had an idea for Granny! So I Read a the case file and remembered your stories! So Mrs.Idina Clearfeather, Used to be a serious business lady with some secrets. Now A serious business lady with secrets that changes her personality when her daughter is around (me )!”

Scrooge chuckled at the girl's excitement as well as gaining his own. This mission was serious so it was good that she could be enjoying things before they get dangerous. 

“Alright then lass, let me think of one……...aha! I got it !” Webby smiled as she waited for her uncle to finish.

“ How about this : A very open feelings man after his Bairn was born but in business is the same cold monster of a man as before” he smiles after he finishes. It was a stupidly cheesy persona but why not ? Like he thought before, Let’s enjoy the bliss of the beginning. 

Webby began to slightly bounce up and down in her seat.

“Ooooooooo Great one Uncle Scrooge! Ok then I could add on to yours. I, Allison Clearfeather am a girl who has been locked up all my life in a house, I never had any other children to interact with so I grew to be a spoiled Brat that clings to my father.”

“ I got one for you dear” Mrs. Beakley cut in. 

“Really ! say it” Webby was excited that her grandmother finally joined in.

“Use your real accent.” She looked at webby with a smile to which webby responded with a bunch of incoherent words and looking around frantically. 

“Come now darling, you have a natural British accent with a slight Scottish touch to it. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Plus it will help you pull it off” Mrs.Beakley looked to her granddaughter who looked a bit more calmed. 

Scrooge’s mind lit up like a lightbulb. He rarely talked to the girl when she was younger so rarely heard her voice, but he did hear it enough that around age 8 when she would talk to her grandmother something felt a little off.Now he knew what. She’d been using another accent. Apparently she continued so much so that she could change it by will.

“Your granny has a point Lass. Especially since the first clearfeather family is a British family of Scottish descent” Scrooge added. 

She hesitated before answering. “Ok I’ll do it” She smiled and sat down in her seat.

They finally arrived at their destination. They were directed to get off of the plane and the same pilot would be driving them to the gala. Paris was truly beautiful, Webby couldn’t help but wonder in awe. A little part of her wondered where Lena used to hang out. As they arrived at the gala, Both Scrooge and Beakley reminded webby that this was serious and that the real thing was just about to begin.

They walked up the stairway with serious faces. People around began to stare, after all they haven’t seen the clearfeathers in ages.They gave the invitation and they were let in. They all seemed to be keeping their personas and looking normal.Webby knew she shouldn’t stray far from her “parents'” but she really wanted to fight and get on with things. So she reminded herself that this is an actual S.H.U.S.H mission therefore she should not fool around. She noticed a strange man over by the restrooms,and with slight closer inspection she noticed a pin with the symbol. Since Scrooge was talking to business people and actually doing business she had to think of a way to get his attention. 

“Daddy! I’m thirsty” Webby said in a slight annoyed tone. 

“Darling,Daddy is doing work so go ask your mum” He responded with a look of confusion in his eyes 

“No. I want you to come daddy!” She pointed to the food table near the restrooms where Scrooge noticed the man. 

“Well gentleman, looks like my little darling isn’t going to let us finish, let’s do keep in touch!” He waved goodbye and took webby by the hand as they walked 

“Keen eye lass” Scrooge whispered to webby 

“Your welcome” she smiled at him. 

Webby stopped at the drink table while Scrooge continued a little further down the hallway.

Scrooge walked over to the man. The man was significantly taller, he was a rooster so it was a given. “The black stars shine brighter than the sun ,now don’t they ?” To an outsider that would have made no sense,but to an agent of S.H.U.S.H or worker of Vex it was immediately recognized.

“Old code. Not surprised though Mr.clearfeather. Did you finally get bored from being a coward.” The man shot back. Apparently then underground assumed that the clearfeathers were just trying to save themselves from the cops.

“Yes…. well. anyway could you catch em up on some current news of course for a price” Scrooge held out some cash. He played off well since it wasn’t his money he was giving away. The man took it and began speaking. 

“After you know who was taken by that stupid s.h.u.s.h organization we managed to save his 12 year old son. Let’s just say the new boss is still pissed at those damn agents and he is looking for… funding … if you're interested ” he looked to Scrooge who was now just staring at the ground. “I might be … what’s he on about ? Is He also pissed at that no good a-hole that is Scrooge mcduck and his no good blasted trash of a family or… something else did he have in mind ?” Scrooge finally looked up. Yes Scrooge mcduck was a _mostly_ kind man but right now he wasn’t the infamous richest duck in the world. His glare was almost frightening even to an adult. A look that shows no fear what’s so ever, a look that meant he wouldn’t mind killing if necessary.

“You’ll have to discuss with him directly. Though he might be cautious of you.” The rooster handed him a card “we’ll be in contact with you,Mr. Cautious clearfeather” He looked once more at Mr.clearfeather before walking away.

  
  


Scrooge made his way back to webby. 

“Would you like some Father ?” She raised a glass of juice.

“Why I’d love to.” He took it and took a sip 

‘Did you get anything’ webby whispered before taking another sip from her cup.

‘Could say that. There are definitely things we are going to need to discuss’ Scrooge placed his cup down.

“Now, shall we go get your mother ? You look awfully tired and I think we should get you to bed” he smiled at webby who nodded.

They walked over to Beakley who was completing some business paperwork and explained to those she was working with that they must leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for reading ! This is definitely some of the worst writing I’ve done but I definitely enjoy it !


	4. Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real start of the story ig idk really how to summarize it

“Now on off to bed with you” Bentina said as they walked into the hotel room.

“But I’m not tired! I slept a few hours ago I’m fineeee” Webby responded.

“Yes,but my dear we don’t know if we’ll get that much sleep in the next few days” she sighed.

“Yer granny is right ,lass” Scrooge nodded 

“Ok then …” Started making her way to her bed. 

S.H.U.S.H had gotten a hotel room in a very prestigious hotel but since they were undercover as a married couple they bought a room with only two beds. 

  
  


“Anyway you going to tell me what happened?” Beakley turned to Scrooge.

“Aye but we best check cameras.” Scrooge said as he began looking around the room. 

Beakley just stood there and watched Scrooge check. She was inpatient and wanted to know. 

“All right, so aye found the rooster with his symbol and he gave me this” Scrooge proceeded to pull the card out of his pocket. 

Immediately snatched the card out of his hand. 

“Hey-“ “shuuuussh” 

She grabbed a pen out of her clutch. She opened the other half of her pen which revealed and X-Acto knife.

She cut the card to reveal a tiny chip inside. She quickly examined it. 

“Nothing but a tracking device not audio or video recording.” She sighed with relief.

“ Curse me kilts Bentina you scared me” 

“Good! You should have remembered what happened last time you didn’t!?” 

“I-uhhhhh” 

“Good heavens!Anyway continue to fill me in” 

So Scrooge continued and filled her in. They both decided waking up early would be the best time to plan and for tonight to sleep. 

“You can have the Bed 22. I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Ha. Your joking if you sleep on the floor your poor back won’t allow you to move well tomorrow.”

“I refuse. 22 take the bed!”

“Not with your back ! We’re going to need you ! Scrooge please just take! I'll be fine.” 

“Bentina no. You take it “

They continued bickering till webby spoke up. 

“Wow you guys are like a married couple!” She giggled as she rubbed her eyes.

“Don’t webbigail .Not even as a joke.” Beakley shot back but you could tell it wasn’t serious. 

“Why doesn’t Scrooge have that bed and granny you sleep with me ?! I’m small enough” Webby yawned after finishing the sentence. 

“I.. I suppose that’s fine”. As they finally got to bed , on the other side it was becoming intense for the young leader. 

___________________________________________________________

“Are you questioning me ?!” 

“No! No! I would never “

“You are useless! Get rid of him !” Xi shaped his fingers as the mans face was skinned and body removed. 

“Uh sir one of our lower ranks requested to speak to you”

“Why are you bothering me with this?”

“He said it’s about investors sir.”

“..... let him in…” 

“I-I uh it’s an hon-“

They forced him to bow into the puddle of blood.

“What is this about investors?!?”

“I-uh yes ! The clearfeathers ! Your greatness.”

“The clearfeathers..?”

“Uh previous helpers of your-“

“Im not stupid you imbecile! You should hold your tongue in my presence unless I ask !” Xi shouted anger loudly.

“Now I want you to page those cowards for a meeting tomorrow evening. Knowing the formalities they will want to know by daylight. Page them then go with Kai. Thank you for notifying me” he gave a charming smile.

Kai led the rooster out of the room down a long passageway. The rooster sent a text with the number and a burner to the clearfeathers but He was stupid enough to continue. 

Kai had absolutely no clue why the rooster took priority but followed out as planned. As they reached the end of the hallway,Kai pulled out his machete and let that rooster take his final breath before his head was separated from his body on the ground and a beautiful red painting was all that was left of him.

____________________________________________________________________

Mrs.beakley was the first to wake up that morning, she saw the message and began getting ready. She while she was finishing getting ready she ordered some food that room service would bring up shortly. Scrooge was the next one up. He did not have his usual tea so he just stuck to a cup of coffee with his fruit for breakfast. When he was getting ready he went to check his temp phone.

Scrooge walked as fast as he could to their living room part of the suite.

“Ben- this mission is ending wayyy faster then we expected it.”

“What are you talking about Scrooge?”

“We got a message.” He quickly went to show Beakley the phone.

  * Darklight request at midnight. Happy to be of service - 




“Well then at least we could end this soon.” She huffed 

“Shall I wake webbigail ?”

“I suppose so, we need to fill her in to make sure she is ready.”

Scrooge walked towards the beds once more to wake webby.

He sat on her bed and began to lightly shake her. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time a situation that was so serious that he became extra paternal.

“Webby,lass it’s time to wake up.” And right on cue webby woke up with her knife in hand which caught Scrooge of guard as he went to block it a little too late. It has left a little cut on his check but he was fine.

“Oh! Uncle Scrooge I’m soooo Sorry!!” Webby began to apologize.

“No need lass! I should have expected it! Your granny definitely taught you extremely well.” He chuckled 

‘Last time I ever try to be paternal during wake up’ he quickly noted in his head.

“Now then, you should get ready. We have a very busy day ahead of us.”

Webby apologized once more before running to get dressed.

He walked back to the living/kitchen area. “Beakley? Where’s the bandages?”

“Why do-“ beakley turned around to see Scrooge have a light red stain around his feathers on his hand and cheek. “Are you? How did you manage? Oh.” She realized it quickly. 

“Oh dear I’m sorry to forget to warn you.” Beakley sighed as she pulled him a seat and quickly bandaged his cheek. 

“Nonsense. 1. I should’ve had my reflexes a little sharper. 2. She’s your granddaughter 3. Especially in this case, it’s important for her to be on her guard and you know that as much as I do.” He went to wash his hand as webby came in. 

“ ok. so what's new?” Webby said with a smile

“We got a message that we can see Xi tonight.” Beakley responded before taking a zip of her tea.

“Thats great !” Webby jumped onto the table.

“Webbigail” she warned

“Oops sorry. But it’s good right ! We can finally put an end to this bad baddie! “ she punched the air in excitement. 

“Yes. And no. It’s good since as you're saying we could put an end to this monster,but we only have surface level understanding.” As bentina set her tea cup down, Scrooge sat down as well and nodded.

The tension in the room expanded. From the worry of Beakley and Scrooge for Webby to Webby feeling a bit uncertain.

“ i still think we’ll do just fine.” Webby smiled at Scrooge and her grandmother.

She coughed before putting her natural accent back on “ we’re the clearfeathers , we’re strong,elegant and I donnae think we’ll let those hooligans run loose for long !”

And with that the mood was definitely a lot brighter. Scrooge especially felt a lot prouder for some reason. 

“Your right web-Abigail, now shall we prepare our selves for a long day of waiting.” Mrs.beakley smiled.

“Wait what?? Waiting?” Webby’ face immediately changed.

“Darling, the meetings later tonight so me and Scrooge will do business stuff here while waiting and you can practice aim and other things during the wait” beakley chuckled as the girl was in disbelief.

Webby made a really loud sigh before arranging the furniture of the room into somewhat of a parkour style so that she could jump around for a while.

This kept her entertained for a while till she got bored. 

“How muchhhh longerrrrrrr!” She cried as hang upside down on the side of the bed.

“Webbigail, if you want you could explore the hotel. We only have two more hours”

Scrooge said without looking up from his paper.

“Ok I guess” Webby shrugged and began walking to the door before her grandmother called “Abi take your purse !” Which then Webby proceeded to run back,grab it, and headed to the door once more. 

“Bye mummy bye daddy ! I’ll be back in a bit!” She yelled as she left the room 

Bentina saw a slight movement from Scrooge but decided to ignore it for now

_______________________________________________________________

“MOVE IT ! I WANT THIS SET UP IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES”

Xi yelled as servants and other workers were running around endlessly preparing for the meeting today. For some reason their master felt it was important.

“Sir we have you attire ready for you” one of them called.

“Good. I’m going to get dressed . I want one of you to page them once more. I think it’d be better for them to come see me a bit earlier.”

_______________________________________________________________

Webby found herself simply wandering around the hotel, going from Pool to the lobby. It was interesting to say the least. Though she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that normally they’d never stay at a hotel like this. As she zoned out a man approached behind her.

“Move out of the way you blasted child. I could have sworn this hotel was poor childproof.” 

Now normally webby would have been a brittle mad and would have scared the man with her skills, but she was not Webby. She was Abigail.

“Now pardon me old sir ! Don’t go talking like that to a clearfeather. My father could take whatever pathetic company you own away in minutes flat.” She said this with great confidence even though she inself felt it was too mean.

The man seemed taken back and simply huffed and walked away either from the threat or the fact that now everyone was looking to see if he would yell at a child with clearly more power.

She was going to carry on with her exploration when she saw her “parents downstairs and dressed.”

“Abigail darling, we must be going. We have a very important meeting to attend to now hurry up will you ?!” Mr.clearfeather called as he and his “wife” walked outside the building and had their car pulled up.

“Coming!” Abi responded and ran after them and jumped into the car.

As soon as she got in they began moving.

“What was all that about !? It hasn’t even been 2 hours ? I didn’t even get to do anything!” She said while flailing her arms around.

“Webby.we got a message he wants us early,and if his temper is anything like his father, he will not tolerate lateness” Beakley explained.

Webby nodded and sat in silence watching the cars drive by.

“Lass, I want you to promise me that you’ll keep your guard up especially in the building.”

“Yes Uncle Scrooge.”

As they Arrived the air even before entering the building was somewhat eerie.

“Who are you here to see?” The Receptionist asked 

  
  


“Light in the dark as…. investors” Beakley answered 

The lady eyed them and got up out of her seat and led them to a hallway where there was an elevator. Beakley,Scrooge,and webby were about to walk before the lady stopped them.

“The child.”and pointed to webby.

Webby reviewing the knowledge in her head simply found a solution.

She slid a doll out of her bag. It appeared to be a blank doll with no features other than a bow and a hole where the heart would have been.

“The child stays” beakley reaffirmed before taking webby by the hand and leading her to the elevator.

They got in and traveled downward.

They were told to sit as the boss was finishing preparing himself.

Webby began fixing her hair bow and flating her skirt as she shot death glares back at some of the workers so somewhat notify that this rich girl was allowed for a reason.

They were ushered into the room as Xi pushed everyone else out but them.

“Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Clearfeather! And child. Or should I say Agent Mcduck,22 and New agent.” He started with a sinister smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Oof sorry it took me too long to post ! Kinda loss motivation half way but I pushed on ! It isn’t the best but I got it done :)


	5. Final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so warning for Stong language,and Violence 
> 
> I mean the violence won’t be graphic because I don’t know how to write that well but still

Scrooge and Bentina looked surprised but tried to keep their act together.

“Why Xi, what good heavens are you talking about ?” Scrooge said politely with a smile on his face.

  
  


“Now don’t use that fake ass tone with me old man!” Xi said as he stood up from his throne.

“ you really think I’m that stupid?! Ha I’d thought you’d know better especially after my father’s incident! Don’t try it!” He yelled as he began running toward mcduck with his own cane in hand. 

Both beakley and webby jumped out of the way before they could be hit and Scrooge blocked his initial attack.

“22 doesn’t look like you should keep up the act !” He bounced off of Scrooge and threw a knife in her direction. 

“How sweet. A welcome present” she said sarcastically as she moved out of the way and caught it. 

“should've expected that. Now I know that S.H.U.S.H has had an eye on me for a while but am I truly this special!” He began to laugh which brought webby some chills.

Both Bentina and Scrooge were on either side of him.

“ I’m so special that S.H.U.S.H had Two Retired agents sent for me ! And a director at that.” Now the lion went back to attacking Scrooge.

He managed to get in quite a few hits. 

Both of them stepped backwards, Xi making sure to step on a certain tile.

Next they knew,doors opened to reveal many more fowl agents with weapons of all kinds.

“Now my loyal followers, let’s show Our guests their goodbye present !”

Xi stepped back and watched as his minions closed in on the agents.

Webby,Beakley,And Scrooge were doing very well for themselves. Webby had just taken a good two men down while Scrooge and Beakley obviously had more.

A Grenade flew through the air.

“Abbigail,Idina ! get down!” Scrooge’s yelled as he was trying to fight off one of the men that was clearly overpowering him

Beakley saw what he meant and powered through as far as she could get.

Webby did the same by sliding under the fowl agents, one thing her size did help with.

Within seconds of landing it exploded. Scrooge was able to push the man off of him but was unable to move fast enough to make it away from the explosion.

Webby was underneath a table and just feeling the heat of it gave her a rush of adrenaline.

Till she saw what was left. Many of the men were gone. Dead. It’s not like she didn’t know stuff like this happened but seeing it …. 

Of course there was survivors. One of them despite their massive injury’s threw themselves in front of webby ,shooting at her. She quickly hid behind the table she was previously under and pressed a button on her bag. 

The man was frustrated and came closer when she jumped out and began coming closer. She had plates, like from some play tea set but they deflected the bullets making each shot he fired hit back at him. He fell to the ground unconscious shortly.

Beakley was also fighting her fair share of survivors but she couldn’t stop trying to glimpse at webby, she knew her granddaughter was strong but through all of beliefs this must have been hard for any child to see.

Scrooge was getting up ,since he took quite a hit to the head,he’s white feather now stained with his blood and still a bit dizzy.

Xi yawned. This was Terribly boring to him.

“Why would you kill and injure your own men !!?” Webby yelled as she took another man down.

Xi looked at her,shocked that she would even look at him. 

He smiled “ ahhh...so the child weapon wants to say that” he looked to his right where another agent got in and was attacking 22 

“Now,Now Mrs.Clearfeather ! I’m glad S.H.U.S.H took fowl’s idea from the egghead program! You surely raised the perfect weapon ! Now tell me is she truly blood or is she just an actor ?” He looked smugly.

“Now why would I ever tell you! You son of a ass !” She yelled back.Webby squeaked a bit because she never heard her grandmother swear.

“You know I should thank you and Your  _ husband  _ you helped me become what I am today!” He got up and began walking slowly.

“After you captured my father,took the only thing I had left, all I could think about was revenge. You stopped my father,but I would become even better than the old man!”

—————————————————————————————————————

**_More than 15 years ago_ **

It’s been a really long two weeks for the agents and they’ve finially closed in on their target.

It was a surprising simple since after two weeks building trust,the man let his guard down.

“You’re AGENTS!?!!” The lion roared at them, he was bulky and very large.

“ I LET YOU IN AND THIS IS YOUR REPAYMENT!!! BACK UP GET IN HERE NOW!”

No backup entered.

“Oh do you mean the ones I took down while I was heading to the Lavatory ?!” Beakley laughed as she got into a fighting stance.

“Whatever I don’t need those pathetic thugs they’ve done nothing for me !! I’ll take you out myself ! “ he yelled. 

He lunged forward and began throwing punches at beakley. Beakley of course throwing her own.

“Heh, now I’d thought you’d be better at this !! Especially given your stories !” Beakley spit as she punched him harder.

“NO S.H.U.S.H AGENT TELLS ME MY WORTH ! ESPECIALLY ONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU !” He had her back into a corner.

“Who’s the pathetic one now 22?!” He smiled.

With the calmest face she simple said.

“Still you.” 

Scrooge came from behind him and hit him hard enough to knock him out.

“Great job Mcduck !” She smiled as she took his hand that he offered.

“Now let’s get those extraction teams”

Unbeknownst to them, there was a pair of eyes that had just witnessed the whole entire scene.

“Xi let’s go” A voice called.

“But dad! Can’t we-“

“No its too risky! We’ll get them some day but not now” 

Xi looked to his grandfather with tears in his eyes but obeyed. Mcduck & 22\. They took his father away. The one who understood him,loved,gave him everything, and didn’t see him as a tool. They would pay. So he would make sure it was satisfying.

————————————————————————————————————

Xi ran forward throwing knives at Beakley and heading in a different direction.

“Ya’ know 22, I also help you ! Your careers got even bigger didn’t they !?! And this child, the sweet precious child-“ he had gotten ahold of Webby and was pinching her face. “ technically here because of me ! Whether you train her or not 22 she’s like my niece ! Now aren’t you ! “ he looked down at her with a big sharp smile.

“Stop touching me !” She wiggled but he was much stronger then her.

“Get Your hands off her you Colossally Contemptuous Coward” Scrooge yelled as he was now back up and heading toward them.

“NOT ANOTHER STEP ! I know I’m not getting out of here but I’m going to take you with me !” He yelled as stepped back to reveal quite a bomb.

Scrooge rushed foward he didn’t care if he could loose it all he wasn’t Not going to let this happen again.

Xi hit the button, it was a timed bomb for 2 minutes.

Scrooge kicked Xi just hard enough that Webby was able to break loose.

As soon as she was free he picked her up and began running to cover as was beakley.

Xi grabbed Scrooge’s foot. 

“YOURE STAYING HERE WITH ME OLD MAN”

Webby got out of Scrooge’s hold and kicked in the face to let Scrooge go and continue running for cover.

Both jumped behind and underneath a table.

“Cover your ears darling! And once it goes off, do not look under any Circumstances!”

Webby nodded as she took off her hair bow and covered her ears.

The explosion was large. It was loud and took the roof above it out. 

Webby listened and had simply sat there looking at the bow on the ground and her uncle who still seemed to show a bit of pain.

Then bright lights appeared and in all black agents came down. Some were checking for survivors. Others were going to other places in the base and finding some injured fowl agents.

Two agents appeared and found Webby and Scrooge. Mr.clearfeather you are under arrest by S.H.U.S.H and your child will be taken into questioning as well as you later on. They put handcuffs on Scrooge and picked webby up in a way where she couldn’t see what was going on but only hear. 

“ serves them right! He got the boss angry !” Yelled ,what webby assumed one of Xi lackeys. 

For a moment she was confused. Why were they being treated like criminals? But she remembered that they called them clearfeathers, not agents. They were still undercover. 

There was quite a stench as they took her out, and it was horrible just for the few moments that she smelled it. They took her out to a car where she was sat and She slowly drifted off.

When she woke up, they were ushering her into an interrogation room. She sat down ever vigilant waiting to see what was happening.

Director A20 walked into the room.

“Sooo Abigail Clearfeather.”

“I refuse to say anything without my mama and papa” Webby said very snooty.

“Very well than, but first should we get something for that leg.” She pointed to Webby’s injured leg which webby had managed to hid the pain. 

“ I want my parents if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course now do need me to carry you or can you walk ? We’ll patch you up with your parents. “

“I think that I can walk” she attempts to get off the chair but that leg gave her a jolt of pain. The adrenaline had finally gotten out her system completely.

“Here just allow me” A20 picked up Webby and began walking to the other room.

  
_ “Good job mini 22”  _ she whispered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry we have 1 chapter left ! And I’m so excited to work on that one ! (Since it’s the one that actually gave me the will to work on this)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ok wow you got through my horrible writing ! Next Chapter will be up by tomorrow!
> 
> I also want to note that if I stop posting, it’s because I’ve lost interest or I’m busy.
> 
> Anyway if you liked this , please feel free to follow me on Instagram @Alex_Arts_Stuff ! I am in multiple fandoms :)


End file.
